


Join Us

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum feeding, F/F, F/M, Language, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read “our last night on earth” (it was lovely btw) and I was hoping you might write an established female reader/Jo, where they live together with Ellen and one of them invites Dean to join them. (Jo’s or reader’s idea) AND This pbly sounds weird, but could u do a fic with cum feeding? Like any character(s) is/are fine, it’s just that it’s my kink and I don’t see a lot of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, fingering, cum feeding

Fic:

“Jo,” you moan as she sucks your clit between her lips. The taste of her is still on your lips as you wet them with your tongue. One of her hands splays across your lower abdomen, holding you down as her tongue teases your folds. Her other hand cups your breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. You prop yourself up on one elbow as you twist your free hand into her hair. As you sit up, movement off to the side catches your eye. At first, you’re shocked to see Dean standing there, but a smirk quickly crosses your lips.

The two of you had met Dean when he showed up at the Roadhouse with his brother, looking for Ellen. You had to admit that you had a thing for Dean and you knew Jo did too. To be honest, the two of you had talked about it before and you agreed that if the opportunity ever arose, you would both be up for a threesome.

Dean’s eyes are glued on you and Jo, watching as Jo licks and sucks. He gulps as he notices you watching him and quickly makes to leave, but you shake your head, stopping him in his tracks. “Jo, Baby, I think we have a visitor,” you tell her, tugging her hair. Jo draws your clit out between her teeth as she looks up towards the door.

“Hello Dean,” she purrs. Jo lets her hand slide down from your breast, her fingers becoming slick in your juices before she slides them inside you, stretching you with the digits.

“Oh, Jo,” you moan, your hips bucking towards her hand.

“Shit,” Dean whispers, his eyes flicking down to where Jo’s fingers pump in and out of you, “I … um … I should go.”

“Why?” Jo asks, “You just got here.”

“You can stay,” you add, “We wouldn’t mind.” Jo’s thumb presses against your clit, rubbing circles as she finger fucks you. You moan, your head tipping back in pleasure.

“Look at her,” Jo prompts, “Look at the way her tight little pussy takes my fingers. I bet she’d take your cock so well.” Dean groans. Looking at Dean again, you watch Dean palm himself through his jeans. Jo curls her fingers inside you and your walls squeeze them as the knot in your stomach pulls tight. Dean watches hungrily as you come undone, your walls clamping down around Jo’s fingers. You cry out as pleasure washes through you.

“Your cock’s so hard isn’t it?” you ask before drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, slowly coming down from your high. Dean groans and nods in affirmation. “I think Jo and I could help you with that,” you tell him.

“Come here Dean,” Jo invites, “Join us.” Dean doesn’t waste any time taking Jo up on her offer. He rushes towards the bed, shedding his clothes as he goes. The show is only made more absurd by his hurried movements. You can’t help but laugh as Dean gets stuck in his clothing, frantically trying to remove them. Jo pulls her fingers from you as Dean moves to kneel on the bed. “Want a taste?” Jo asks as she holds her fingers out to Dean, the digits glistening with your juices.

Dean reaches out, wrapping his hand around Jo’s wrist and bringing her fingers to his lips. He hums as he sucks your juices from Jo’s fingers. Once her fingers are clean, Jo pulls her wrist free of Dean’s grasp and presses her lips to his as if she’s chasing after the taste of you. You move closer to join them, kissing Jo’s shoulder before turning your attention to Dean.

His hands explore both you and Jo, a hand on each of your bodies. Your hands explore his body as well, traveling over his broad chest and feeling the hard muscles beneath his skin. He breaks the kiss with Jo and hesitates before moving another muscle. “Are you sure this is ok?” he asks, “Both of you.” You glance at Jo and give her a smile before turning back to Dean.

“We want you Dean, we both do,” you assure him. Leaning in, you capture his lips, your tongue flicking against his bottom lip. Dean’s hand moves up to tangle in your hair as he parts his lips, allowing you access. You explore his mouth with your tongue before he begins to fight you for dominance.

As you kiss Dean, Jo begins kissing her way down Dean’s body. Dean groans as Jo kisses lower and lower. You break the kiss and move your lips to his ear. “You like this?” you ask in a whisper. Dean groans and nods. You let one hand slide down his body as Jo kisses his thighs. “You want Jo’s pretty little lips wrapped around your cock don’t you?” you ask as you run your fingertips up the length of his shaft.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean groans. Jo licks her lips before leaning in and placing kitten licks against Dean’s tip. You kiss Dean’s cheek and begin kissing your way down his body, your eyes flicking up to meet his as you place a kiss against his shaft. “Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers under his breath as both you and Jo leave kisses and kitten licks along Dean’s length.

His hands twist into your hair and Jo’s as you kiss, lick, and suck. Jo takes one of Dean’s balls into her mouth as you suck Dean’s tip between his lips and the sounds Dean makes are like music to your ears. A string of whispered curses, your name, and Jo’s fall from Dean’s lips like a prayer as Jo and you work him over.

Dean’s breathing hitches as you take more of him into your mouth, but a groan of disappointment sounds as you pull off him with a ‘pop.’ Jo doesn’t leave him disappointed for long. She takes as much of his length into her mouth as she can, leaving you to work the rest. You place kisses against his shaft and suck his balls into your mouth as Jo bobs her head, hollowing her cheeks around Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” Dean warns, his cock throbbing. Jo doesn’t let up, bobbing her head again and again. “Jo, Y/N!” Dean exclaims as his cock pulses, spilling himself onto Jo’s tongue. His hands fist into your hair and Jo’s as his orgasm crashes over him. You can’t help but love the sounds cascading from his lips.

Both you and Jo work Dean through his high before Jo lets his cock fall from her lips. Sitting back up on her knees, she beckons you towards her, sticking her tongue out just enough to let you see that she had kept some of Dean’s cum for you to taste. You eagerly sit up on your knees and kiss Jo hungrily, the salty taste of Dean’s cum washing over your tongue.

You moan against Jo’s lips as you let your hands roam her body. Cupping one of her breasts in your hand, you roll the nipple between your finger and thumb, making her moan in response. Jo’s hand slides down your back and over the curve of your ass, stopping to grasp your ass cheek and pull you tighter against her.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Dean asks, watching you and Jo kiss and touch each other.

“Of course not,” you tell him, breaking the kiss with Jo.

“We just want to turn you on,” Jo adds innocently.

“You’re definitely trying to kill me,” Dean accuses, making both you and Jo laugh.

“Come here,” you instruct, beckoning Dean towards you with an outstretched hand.

“Fuck me,” Dean whispers under his breath.

“Oh we plan on it,” Jo says smugly. Dean wets his lips with his tongue before drawing the bottom lip between his teeth. Jo reaches out a hand as well, encouraging Dean to join you.

“You’re both absolutely sure this is ok?” Dean asks again.

“Yes,” Jo answers without hesitation.

“More than ok,” you add. Jo begins to leave little kisses across your collarbone, encouraging Dean to join in. One of Dean’s hands splays across your lower back, the other doing the same to Jo.

“You’re both so beautiful,” Dean says, leaning down to place a kiss against Jo’s neck and then yours, “And together, son of a bitch, I couldn’t look away.”

“Lucky for us,” you laugh.

“Lucky for me too, I guess,” Dean says.

“Definitely lucky for you,” Jo giggles.

The three of you are a tangle of bodies, lips and hands exploring each others’ skin. You loved the feeling of having each of their hands on you, Dean’s larger and rougher than Jo’s. Jo already knew your body and all the little places that made you squirm and writhe where as Dean was still experimenting, touching you here and there to see how you’ll react to him.

You split your attention between them, one hand on Jo’s body and one on Dean’s. Kissing one then the other, you love the way they react to you and to each other. Your fingers slide over the gentle curves of Jo’s body and the hard lines of Dean’s.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers against your skin as Jo’s hand wraps around his cock, “I need you, both of you.” Jo gives you a look before you each place a hand against Dean’s chest, pushing him back against the bed. Dean draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches both you and Jo crawl your way up his body, leaving kisses here and there.

Sitting up, you move to straddle Dean’s lap, grinding yourself down against him. Jo sits up beside you, kissing and sucking at your breasts as her hand guides your hips. Dean’s chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, his pupils blown wide with lust. Under Jo’s guidance, you grind yourself against Dean, making you both moan and groan.

“Please,” Dean groans, his hips bucking up from the bed as his hands reach for you and Jo.

“Let’s give Dean what he wants,” Jo suggests, “We wouldn’t want to torture him too much, this is his first time with us after all.”

“Maybe next time though,” you add teasingly. Placing your hands against Dean’s abdomen for support, you let Jo and Dean guide your hips. They lift you over Dean’s lap before lowering you onto his cock. “Oh Dean,” you moan as he stretches and fills you, Dean groaning your name as you sink down onto him, “Fuck, he feels so good. You’re gonna love it Jo.”

“I bet she’s tight isn’t she Dean?” Jo asks, Dean biting his bottom lip and nodding in response, “Told you she’d take your cock so well.” Jo smirks, watching Dean’s expression flood with pleasure as you lift and lower your hips.

When you’ve set a steady pace, Dean reaches for Jo. She laughs as Dean eagerly pulls her towards him, guiding her to straddle his face. Your breathing hitches as you watch Dean bury his face between Jo’s legs. Her hands fist around the top of the headboard as Dean pulls her down onto him, her head tipping back as a moan escapes her lips. He encourages Jo to ride his tongue at the same pace that you’re riding his cock.

“Fuck, he’s good at this,” Jo moans, “Almost as good as you Y/N.”

“Hey!” you protest before changing your tone, “Well if he’s almost as good as me it must mean he’s better than you.” Jo shoots you a dirty look over her shoulder at your sass.

“Maybe later we can each give Dean a blow job and let him be the judge,” Jo invites. Dean hums against Jo as his hips buck up from the bed, driving him deep inside you. Both you and Jo moan, your argument completely forgotten.

One of Dean’s hands splays across Jo’s lower back as his other hand moves to grasp your hip. Jo leans back as she rides Dean’s tongue, one of her hands reaching for you. She guides your lips to hers so that she’s kissing you over her shoulder. You let one of your hands move to Jo’s front, cupping her breast as you continue to ride Dean’s cock. Having them both like this was driving you crazy. Your stomach begins to coil and knot.

“Oh Dean,” Jo moans, breaking the kiss with you. She gasps as Dean sucks her clit between his lips before delving his tongue back into her. “Fuck,” Jo moans, “Oh Dean, fuck!” Her body shudders and her hands grip the headboard tightly as her orgasm washes over her. The sounds she makes are so familiar to your ears; they make your walls pull tight around Dean’s throbbing cock, drawing you closer to orgasm.

Dean helps Jo ride out her orgasm before she moves off to Dean’s side. She lies down against the pillows, blissed out and content with watching you ride Dean’s cock. Dean’s other hand comes down to grasp your hip as well, both hands now guiding you and encouraging you to ride him faster and harder. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips, sure to leave bruises.

“Dean,” you whimper, his cock sliding against your g-spot with each stroke.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean groans, his hips lifting from the bed each time you sink down onto him so that he hits spots deep inside you. You couldn’t hold on much longer; you could feel yourself racing towards your end and it wouldn’t be long. A few more moments has you spiraling over the edge.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” you exclaim as your walls clamp down around his cock. Your fingertips dig into his skin as you struggle to remain upright, the pressure in your stomach releasing. You moan and whimper as wave after wave of pleasure courses through you.

The feeling of your orgasm draws Dean over the edge with you. “Y/N,” Dean groans, his hands pulling you down onto him as his cock pulses, spilling cum deep inside you. His eyes shut tight and his jaw clenches as he cums, his muscles tensing beneath your hands. Jo reaches to cup Dean’s cheek, turning his face towards her for a kiss as you help work Dean through his orgasm.

When you’ve recovered from your high, you move from Dean’s lap and settle down by his side so that he’s sandwiched between you and Jo. “We’ve thought about this for a long time,” Jo tells Dean, “And I think it’s safe to say that you’re even better than we imagined.”

“Agreed,” you say, letting your fingers trail up and down Dean’s body.

“I still can’t believe this actually happened,” Dean says, “It was fucking awesome, like a dream come true.” Both you and Jo smile, giggling at Dean’s blissed out expression. He wraps an arm around each of you, pulling you to him so that you each rest your head against his chest. “Earlier, when you mentioned something about a next time, did you mean it or were you just talking?” Dean asks.

“I meant it,” you assure him.

“And I have no objections,” Jo adds, “As long as you don’t either.”

“Not a single one,” Dean answers, making both you and Jo laugh.


End file.
